I Love New York
by DCeMBers
Summary: Future!fic. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany are all headed off to New York for college. Faberrittana.
1. Graduation Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I wish I did though...**

**Spoilers: Well, everything that has happened in Glee so far can be considered to be backstory...**

**A/N:Finally! I get to start another multi-chaptered fic! This is Faberrittana friendship, eventually going to be a Faberrittana romance. This starts off with an established Brittana relationship with Rachel and Quinn as friends. Please read and review!**

**I Love New York**

**Graduation Day**

Rachel was roaming the empty halls of McKinley High. She couldn't believe she was graduating today and then going off to Juilliard in a few months. She had changed so much in the last four years since she was a freshman. It was a struggle, but it was worth it. She had even made friends in the past couple of years, something that wasn't included in her life plan, but she found that having friends around her made life so much better.

There were also some painful memories in this place, of numerous slushies, people calling her names. She was even egged in the parking lot once. She was kind of glad to be leaving everything behind. Rachel smiled. Well... not everything.

"Ray-ray!" It was Brittany.

She and Brittany had had a rough start of it at first, since Brittany was with Quinn and Santana all the time as one of the top three Cheerios. But at heart Brittany was a very kind person and no one, not even Rachel, could end up not liking her.

Brittany had actually grown into her own person during their third year. Breaking up with Santana to be with Artie helped her out, reversing her role from being the dependent one into the one being depended upon. And somehow she and Rachel ended up becoming friends over their shared love of music and dance.

The bubbly blonde was now running toward Rachel, sweeping the tiny diva into a tight hug upon reaching her. Rachel reached around Brittany and hugged her back. It was hard not to get caught up in the blonde girl's energy. Brittany pulled back slightly, keeping her arms around Rachel.

"I'm so glad I found you, Ray! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Brit, the graduation ceremony isn't for a few hours yet."

"I know, silly. Santana and I have something we want to ask you."

"What is it?"

Brittany disengaged from Rachel and tugged at her arm.

"You have to come with me first! Santana and I want to ask you and Quinn together!" Brittany started pulling Rachel toward the exit.

Rachel's head was spinning as she allowed herself to be dragged by Brittany out of the building. What sort of news could involve both her and Quinn?

Rachel smiled at the thought of Quinn. It was amazing that the person who used to be her main torturer in the first year or so of high school would turn out to be the best friend she would ever have. After all of the drama between them during sophomore year, fighting over Finn, Quinn's pregnancy, they decided to just put aside the animosity for each other. They even managed to strike up a tentative friendship in the second half of junior year, which just continued to blossom over time until they were as close as two people could possibly be (without being lovers!)

They arrived at the bleachers next to the football field, where they could see the ground crews setting up for the ceremony. Quinn and Santana were already there, waiting for them. Santana was smiling.

"Hey, Rach." she gestured toward the field. "Can you believe that all this is happening?" Rachel hugged Santana.

"I can actually believe it. What I can't believe is that all four of us are going to be studying in the same city!"

Both Rachel and Brittany got into Juilliard, with Rachel majoring in music and Brittany in dance. Quinn was headed off to NYU to study photography, while Santana was going to take pre-law at Columbia University.

"That's actually related to what Brit and I want to ask you guys about."

Rachel regarded Santana with a curious look. Santana had always been unpredictable. But months of moping around after her breakup with Brittany had made her realize her own immaturities and she decided that she had to grow up and own up to her feelings.

She finally ended up professing her love to a very shocked, but very pleased Brittany during a school assembly one day. Now that the two were back together and out of the closet, they were happier than ever before, to the point that it was almost sickening to watch them all lovey-dovey with each other.

Rachel wouldn't say that Santana had mellowed out. She had stopped bullying people, at least. But the Latina still liked to live on the edge and was constantly pulling pranks and doing outrageous stuff, though most of it was harmless. At least they were friends now, though Santana still called her names from time to time, but Rachel decided to take them as terms of endearment..

"What was it you wanted to ask me and Quinn, Santana?

"Wanna start a foursome?" Quinn and Rachel's jaws dropped. Brittany slapped Santana's arm.

"San, be nice."

"Hey, wasn't it nice of me to offer? After all, we all know that the four of us are smoking hot, especially after we fixed the hobbit's wardrobe last year." Brittany just glared at Santana, treating the other two to another unexpected sight: Santana cowering in fear. Needless to say their jaws dropped even further.

"Okay! Okay! I was just kidding!" Rachel and Quinn relaxed, but only slightly. They both couldn't get the weird picture in their heads of the four of them, writhing in passion, moaning... They shook their heads simultaneously, trying to dislodge the unwanted images from their brains. Brittany turned towards them.

"Come on, guys. Santana was just playing around. Now, San, would you please tell our friends our great news?" The tone of Brittany's voice indicated doom for Santana if she didn't behave.

"All right. Well here goes: My Dad paid for a lease on an apartment in New York. It's his graduation gift to me." Rachel quirked an eyebrow.

"That's great news, San. But what does it have to do with me and Quinn?"

Brittany spoke up.

"It's a huge three bedroom apartment. If you want, you two could stay with us."

Quinn nearly toppled over Brittany and Santana as she rushed over to embrace them.

"Oh my God, you guys! That's so great!" Rachel was still a bit pensive.

"Wait a minute, where is this apartment? Did your Dad research the location and the surrounding neighborhood thoroughly?" Santana smirked.

"Hold your horses there, Twitchy. You're gonna freak when you hear where it is." Rachel pouted.

"Just tell us, San. You know I hate suspense."

"You know I like to 'milk' the suspense." Santana held her hands up at chest level and made a breast squeezing motion at the word 'milk', her eyebrows wagging. Rachel scowled. Brittany glared once more at Santana.

"Fine. Will you just stop it with 'the look', Brit? It's making me wet my knickers and _not_ in a good way. Okay. Are you ready for this?" Rachel and Quinn nodded. "The apartment's in Manhattan. Upper East Side. 5th Avenue. Right across frickin' Central Park, baby."

Rachel was speechless. That was like the Holy Grail of New York apartments. Even Quinn was stunned.

"Wow, Santana. I knew your Dad was rich but... just... wow... that's amazing."

"So, no objections then?" Brittany piped in. Rachel just nodded, still unable to find her voice.

"Same here," Quinn said. Brittany cheered and drew them all in for a group hug.

"This is going to be _so_ awesome!"


	2. Moving Day

**A/N: Okay. I'm officially running empty on inspiration right now. This story is going to be slow going but that's the way I originally planned this fic. I'll try to do better on the following chapters. I hope you stick with me through this and please keep reviewing! Your reviews are what make me keep on writing!**

**Additional disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Wicked. (But I suggest that you familiarize yourself with it to understand the second half of this chapter. Sorry for the additional bother.)**

**Moving Day**

It was the middle of July and it was scorching. The denizens of New York City were busy as ever, though maybe a tad sluggish due to the intense heat. But not even the high temperatures of the season could dry up the spirits of a certain brunette and blonde, who were currently buzzing with excitement in an elevator, going up to their new apartment.

"I still can't believe we get to live here, Quinn. I certainly envisioned getting an apartment here in the Upper East Side, but that was only after I would have an established career on Broadway."

"Believe it, Rach. It's a good thing Santana's dad spoils her like this."

This was the girls' first trip to their new home in the city. Santana and Brittany had already flown in ahead of them last month, right after Quinn's birthday. Rachel and Quinn decided to stay in Lima for a few more weeks though, to hold a summer workshop for the remaining members of New Directions, the next generation as it were. Rachel wanted to make sure that the Glee club would be equipped to handle Nationals a third time, especially since she wouldn't be around anymore.

The elevator dinged.

The doors opened and Rachel and Quinn let out a gasp. It seemed that the elevator opened up directly into the apartment. Apparently, the apartment covered the whole top floor of the building. It was very luxurious. There was a huge living room, with two huge couches, a very expensive looking entertainment system, an honest-to-goodness wood burning fireplace, (though they certainly didn't need _that_ right now) and a grand piano. And behind it, the whole western wall, which was made of glass, afforded them a great view of Central Park. The kitchen in one corner of the apartment, looked to be fully stocked, and there was a even a bar in another corner. A corridor to their right lead off to two doors to what they assumed to be one of the bedrooms and the downstairs bathroom. That's right, _downstairs_. This was only the first level, there was a flight of stairs leading up to the second level to where the other two bedrooms, two more bathrooms and a study were located. Rachel was officially drooling.

"Quinn? Is Santana's dad some kind of doctor for, like, the Mafia elite? 'Cause no ordinary doctor could afford this place." Quinn chuckled.

"Close. Santana's dad is a personal physician to some very wealthy people, some of them millionaires. I'm quite sure he pulled this from one of them." Rachel nodded.

"Uh huh. Where's Santana and Brittany though? I thought they'd be waiting here to greet us?" Quinn just shrugged.

"Maybe we should check upstairs?" Rachel went up the staircase followed by Quinn.

"I think the master bedroom is the one at the end of the hall." Rachel nodded and continued on.

"Hey, Quinn. I think this is it. But why is there a sock on the door?" Quinn saw Rachel start to turn the handle and made a lunge for the clueless diva.

"No, Rachel! Stop!" But it was too late. The door was already opened slightly and the blonde's momentum sent both girls crashing through the doorway, into Santana and Brittany's bedroom. They heard Brittany's voice right above them.

"What the...?"

Rachel and Quinn looked up from the floor and froze at the disturbing sight before them. Brittany was sitting on the edge of the bed with a riding crop in hand and Santana bent over in her lap and they were both _stark naked_. Santana spoke up, seemingly unconcerned with the situation.

"You know you _do _have your own bedroom to to do the nasty in." Quinn glanced down at the position she was in and blushed. She was straddling Rachel, with her hands pinning the brunette's arms above her head. Santana smirked and continued.

"Or were you hoping to have that foursome I mentioned?"

Quinn quickly tried to scramble off of Rachel. However, her foot slipped and she ended up falling back down onto her. Great. Now she was lying smack on top of Rachel. Her face barely an inch away from the still stunned diva. _Wow. She has pretty eyes..._

"Would you two like a moment alone or do you want us to jump in as well?"

Brittany was giggling.

Quinn hastily got up, this time succeeding. She started to throw a glare at the Latina, but quickly averted her eyes remembering that Santana and Brittany were still naked. Instead, she went to help Rachel up.

Rachel couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop staring. Even as Quinn was dragging her out of the room, she couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from the naked forms of Brittany and Santana. And when they finally disappeared from view, she was surprised to find herself disappointed, like a child who just had his candy taken away. Was it even possible that she was gay? She certainly found Brittany and Santana's bodies to be appealing. And when Quinn was on top of her it just felt... She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had some serious soul-searching to do, but that would have to wait. She still had to unpack. She followed Quinn into their room.

* * *

They had decided beforehand that Quinn's bed would be moved to her room and that the spare bedroom would be converted into a studio for when Quinn started up her photography. Rachel didn't mind, especially now that it was apparent their room was more than big enough to fit both of their beds. The two of them started unpacking in silence.

Quinn was deep in thought. She had known she was into girls for a while now. But none of the other three knew that yet. Brittany couldn't keep a secret and she was sure to endure endless teasing from Santana if she ever found out. As for Rachel... well, it was her feelings for the short brunette that kept her from saying anything in the first place. Quinn was quite sure that Rachel was completely straight, having witnessed the diva chase after guys time and time again over the years. She couldn't bear being rejected. Especially now that they were living together.

Well, college was a fresh start. Maybe she would meet somebody that would take her mind off of Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice snapped Quinn out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"We should probably get ready to go out. We have tickets for Wicked, remember?"

Rachel's graduation gift had been tickets for the four of them to almost every major musical playing in Broadway during the summer.

"Oh, okay." Rachel immediately started stripping. Quinn's eyes widened. She heard a snapping sound.

"Quinn. Q_uinn._"Quinn blinked. Rachel was standing in front of her, fully clothed, snapping her fingers at her. _Huh._

"I said we should get ready to go out and see Wicked."

"Right." _Get a grip Quinn!_

"Is something wrong, Quinn?"

"It's n-nothing, Rach." Rachel immediately started stripping. Quinn blinked her eyes, not quite believing that she could have the same vision twice. It was real this time.

"Rach, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Quinn. We're all girls here. And it's not like you're going to jump my bones or anything."

_Keep it up, Rach and I _will.

"I should get used to being naked in front of people anyway. Some stage roles could require less than the appropo amount of clothing. And if I have to get changed quickly backstage, I can't worry about modesty."

_Really? _I'm _the one who's worrying about your modesty right now!_

"You should get changed as well, Quinn."

Quinn needed to suck it up. After all she was used to changing all the time in the girls' locker rooms back when she was a Cheerio. Of course, that was before she even knew she was a lesbian. She started changing as well, though she couldn't help stealing glances at Rachel. It wasn't her fault Rachel had an excellent body.

Rachel was doing a little checking out of her own. Her ploy had worked and this seemed like a good chance to check whether she was attracted to girls or not..She caught a glimpse of Quinn. _Sheer perfection. _Yup. She liked girls. But it would be too much too ask that Quinn would feel the same way. Rachel was quite sure that Quinn was completely straight, having witnessed the ex-Cheerio chase after guys time and time again over the years. She couldn't bear being rejected. Especially now that they were living together.

Santana poked her head through the doorway.

"Everybody decent?" They weren't

Santana's face pulled into a smirk. Quinn blushed and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"You're supposed to knock first and ask that _before _entering someone else's room."

"I don't recall you two following the rules either." It was Rachel's turn to blush.

"That was my fault, San. I didn't know what a sock on the door meant." Santana turned to the shorter brunette with a quizzical expression.

"And what sort of rock have you been living under, dwarf?" She sighed. "Come on, Brits is actually _excited _to see this musical of yours." Rachel and Quinn hurried to get dressed.

* * *

Quinn was grinning after the first few songs. The story of Galinda and Elphaba seemed _very _familiar. She even laughed when it came to 'What is this Feeling?'. By the time they reached 'Defying Gravity', Quinn surprised herself by taking Rachel's hand. They smiled at each other when they made contact.

The hand-holding was short-lived, however, since the first act ended right after the song and it became time for intermission.

The second act started and Quinn's hand felt very empty. This time it was Rachel's turn to surprise her, when she felt the brunette's hand snake back into her's in the middle of 'As Long as You're Mine'. Quinn was in tears during 'For Good'. She was a blubbering mess when the musical finally ended. Santana didn't tease her about it though, since Brittany was crying as well.

"Why couldn't Glinda and Elphie get together at the end?" Brittany bawled. Santana just rubbed the tall blonde's back.

Neither of them was aware of this, but Quinn and Rachel's thought's were kinda along the same track right now. _Why_ couldn't Glinda and Elphie get together at the end? The two girls glanced at each other and smiled ruefully, not noticing that their hands were still intertwined. Brittany suddenly squealed.

"San, look it's a horse!" Brittany was pointing to a carriage parked across the street.

And that's how they ended up taking a carriage ride home.

* * *

The tears had changed to laughter when dinnertime rolled around. They were now rehashing the funnier parts of the musical.

"C'mon, Rach. You can do it. Toss, toss." Brittany urged.

"Toss, toss." Santana and Quinn were rolling around on the floor, laughing at Rachel's attempts to toss her hair. Rachel huffed and pouted her lips.

"I don't need to be able to do it anyway if I'm going to be playing Elphaba in the future." She said grumpily. "Let's just eat."

Santana and Quinn got up from the floor and sat down at the dining table. The food looked great. Rachel really was an excellent cook and they were doubly glad that they were able to convince Rachel to cook normal food for them last year. Rachel tapped her spoon on her glass.

"Before we begin, I would like to propose a toast." Rachel raised her glass. "To our new home."

Quinn looked at the people sitting around her. She couldn't quite believe how lucky she was to have such great friends. Somehow high school just seemed like a blur now and this, right now, was the actual start of her life. They had only been in this apartment for a day, but it was already beginning to feel like... home. She clinked her glass against Rachel's, Santana's and Brittany's.

"To our new home."

**A/N: I must admit, this kind of got away from me. (It's so obvious that I'm writing this so very early in the morning.) I'll try to do better in the next chapter. I'm kinda excited about it: I'm going to be bringing back a familiar character. Guess who! **


	3. Labor Day part 1

**A/N: Lol. This past weekend was _crazy. _I said I was out of inspiration last week. Well, now I have the opposite problem. Over the weekend I was flooded with ideas for sixteen new stories. _Sixteen. _But I feel that I have to focus on this fic first as well as my other fic 'Picking Up the Pieces'. It's no biggie, 'cause I've got some ideas for these as well. It's just that, now, my head's buzzing with all these stories that I can't get out yet. (I tend to get a little bit lazy with my writing. I still prefer reading.) So, on with the story! Oh, and surprise! I'm switching it up this time!**

**Labor Day part 1**

It was the 5th of September and the last day before Quinn's classes at NYU would start. The streets of New York were a bit more peopled than usual, being that it was Labor Day. And now here she was smack in the middle of it, desperately clinging to Brittany's hand as the taller blonde weaved through the other passersby on the sidewalks of 5th Avenue.

Granted, there really were not _that_ many people around, given that this was one of the pricier shopping districts in New York, but it might as well have been a crowd at the rate the excited dancer was going. Quinn had already bumped into more people than she could count. Quinn shook her head.

Rachel and Santana hated shopping, and both found excuses not to go along on this trip, so it was just Quinn and Brittany. Santana handing over her credit card to Brit, however, was a mistake. Now, Brittany was flitting from shop to shop, oohing and aahing at the many colorful displays like a kid set loose in a candy store. They had only purchased a couple of outfits so far and Quinn was getting the feeling that this was far from over.

Suddenly, Brittany darted into a shop, dragging Quinn with her. But, as soon as she saw the sign inside, she stopped short, nearly making Brittany fall over backwards, seeing as their hands were still attached.

_Oh no._

_Oh no no no._

They were inside Victoria's Secret. Quinn was starting to become panicked. She knew she shouldn't be, since she had caught Brittany in far more compromising states of undress over the years, but, those were like, accidents and drunken flashes during parties. Now, here she was, completely sober and she had a feeling that Brittany was going to _insist_ on them modeling lingerie for each other.

"Hey, Quinn! Why don't we model these for each other!"

Quinn groaned.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in the dressing room area of the store with her legs crossed, trying _very_ hard not to think about the smoking hot body not more than ten feet away, with only a mere curtain separating her from this heavenly vision.

The curtains parted and out stepped Brittany, wearing an all-black sheer lace teddy. (Quinn pressed her legs tighter together.) Brittany whirled around, giggling happily.

"What do you think, Quinn? Do I look sexy in this?" Quinn struggled to regain control of herself.

"U-um, y-yeah, Brit." Brittany started jumping up and down.

"Ooh, wow. I can't believe how light this is." Quinn practically creamed her shorts. She looked down at her lap. Good thing her shorts were black, the wet spot was hardly visible. Quinn let out a breath of relief. She hurriedly stood up and turned back to Brittany, careful not to stare directly, lest the moisture capacity of her shorts be tested.

"Why don't we just buy that right away, Brit, and head on home? Rachel and Santana must be at each other's throats already."

Brittany stopped and looked at Quinn. She smirked inwardly. She may be slow in matters of academics but she was excellent at reading people. Quinn was clearly embarrassed. Well, well. Looks like she and Santana weren't the only gay sharks in their apartment. She decided to take pity on Quinn. She faked a yawn.

"Okay, Quinn. I think it's nap time for me anyway." Quinn fidgeted.

Brittany's yawn had caused her chest to expand greatly. A sight which had Quinn dripping. _Literally._

"Right. Why don't I just wait outside while you pay for this?" Without waiting for an answer, she quickly rushed out of the store.

And ran right into a brown-haired girl who was walking by the entrance..

"Oomf!"

They both tumbled onto the side walk, arms flailing. What was left of Quinn's Cheerio reflexes were spent turning them both in midair, trying to spare the other girl most of the pain by using herself as a cushion for the fall. It worked. Quinn landed on her back, with the girl falling on top of her.

Quinn's eyes widened. The brunette's leg was grinding into the junction of her thighs. She prayed to God that the girl wouldn't feel the wetness in her shorts. She glanced up and saw that the girl was goggling at her. Quinn's eyes widened again, this time, in recognition. It was Sunshine Corazon. Previously the lead singer for Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel Berry's arch rival. (Well, in the diva's mind, she was.)

"Sunshine?"

"Quinn?"

They scrambled off of each other, gave a quick brush to their clothes and then gave each other a brief hug. Quinn spoke first.

"Wow. I can't believe you're here." Sunshine smiled.

"Me too. Congratulations on winning Nationals again, by the way." Quinn returned the smile.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry about all that stuff with Rachel." Sunshine put a hand on Quinn's arm. Her touch somehow made Quinn's skin tingle.

"That's okay. It was high school. Maybe we can start over? Hold out your hand." Quinn was puzzled but she obeyed nonetheless. Sunshine took out a pen and started writing on Quinn's hand. Quinn squealed.

"That tickles!" She tried to pull her hand away, but Sunshine kept her grip, which only brought the two girls closer together. Sunshine's face ended up in Quinn's chest. She pulled back immediately and gave Quinn a shaky smile before turning back to Quinn's hand and continued writing. Quinn blushed. Finally, the shorter girl pulled back, though still clutching Quinn's hand..

"That's my number. How long are you staying in New York, by the way?"

"Actually, I'm going to school here."

"Really? Me too. So where-" The conversation was suddenly halted by the arrival of Brittany..

"I'm done, Quinn. Let's go-" Brittany stopped and squinted at the shorter girl. Recognition dawned on her features. She squealed and gave Sunshine an energetic hug.

"Sunshine! Wow, you're here!" Sunshine couldn't help but grin at the taller blonde's familiarity. They had only seen each other several times, at competitions and back when she first auditioned for New Directions. But she remembered the dancer as being the friendliest person she had ever met.

"Nice to see you again, Brittany."

Brittany finally let go. She glanced downward and her face broke into a wide grin. Sunshine still hadn't let go of Quinn's hand. The Filipina noticed the direction of Brittany's gaze, blushed, then dropped Quinn's hand. Quinn looked down at her hand. It was still tingling. Sunshine broke the silence before it could get any more awkward.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I really must get going." She gave Quinn and Brittany one last hug before turning to leave. "Bye, for now."

"I'll give you a call sometime." Quinn said as they parted. Brittany waved happily then grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Oooh, is that her number?" Brittany smiled knowingly. "So. Are you going to ask her out?" Quinn's eyes threatened to pop out of her sockets.

"B-b-but... how... I didn't even... uhhh..." Quinn spluttered.

"Come on, Quinn. It's so obvious."

"I'm not even gay, Brit."

"Really?" Brittany's hand shot forward and grabbed Quinn's crotch. The sudden contact to Quinn's still sensitive center made Quinn moan out loud. "_This _says otherwise." She let go and brought up her hand to show Quinn the moisture that now clung to her fingers. Suddenly, Brittany stuck her fingers in her mouth. Quinn's jaw dropped. "Mmmm... you taste good." Brittany smiled, reached toward Quinn's face, closed her jaw and patted her head.

Quinn was reeling. Brittany had just grabbed her... _area_. _In public. _And she tasted her... _juices. _She was so stupefied at the situation that she couldn't find the words to speak.

"Let's go home. Santana's not gonna believe this!" Quinn grabbed Brittany's arm.

"Wait, Brit. Please don't tell Santana or Rachel anything yet, okay? I'm still working through this." Brittany nodded in understanding.

"All right, Quinn. But please come out soon, okay? I don't have my diary anymore, 'cause I left it back with my cat, Charity in Lima."

"I'll try, B. I'll try."

* * *

Quinn was deep in thought as she and Brittany made their way home. The day had turned out to be pretty interesting. She kept glancing at the number written on her palm, debating whether she should call or not. She wasn't even sure if Sunshine would be interested in dating another girl, let alone her. Maybe just friends.

Yeah, right. Like she hadn't had lustful thoughts for all three of her friends in the past few months? But maybe that was normal. She was just beginning to explore her newly discovered sexuality _and _her friends were three of the hottest girls she knew. It'd be abnormal if she weren't attracted to them, right?

But back to Sunshine. Quinn felt that maybe she should feel out the situation first before making a move. She couldn't deny that the petite girl was cute as hell. It would be safer as well, being that she didn't live with the girl.

She'd just have to go for it.

Time would tell.

**A/N: This is a bit short since I divided it into two parts. The next part will be Santana and Rachel's story during all of this. Sunshine will have to wait for the chapter after that. Anyways, please click that review button and tell me what you think!**


	4. Labor Day part 2

**A/N: All right, all right. It seems I have struck a nerve in the last chapter. Well, I have not been an interactive storyteller in the past 7 years for nothing. I'll try to tweak it a bit so it will be less painful for you guys. (For me as well. It was originally going in the angst direction and writing angst makes me feel like I have black sludge flowing through my veins. _Ugh!) _ Changing the story also means that we'd be getting to Faberrittana sooner than I'd thought. (Though I'm sure you guys wouldn't object to _that._) Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**A/N2: Lol. I just noticed that I was looking at the wrong calendar. This is supposed to be set in 2012 so Labor Day should fall on the 3rd of September not the 5th. (Smacks self on the forehead.) Well, at least I fixed it now.**

**Additional disclaimer: I do not own Sesame Street and Avenue Q... (yeah, you heard that right.)**

**Labor Day part 2**

Rachel was sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment, trying to focus on the book she was reading. She gave up when she realized that she had read the same paragraph ten times over without absorbing any of it. Rachel let out a loud groan of frustration. She was _so _bored. Quinn had gone out, shopping with Brittany and Santana was holed up in her room doing God knows what. Maybe she was sleeping.

"Hey, what are you groaning about, midget?" Santana's head poked out from above the railing of the second level.

Maybe not. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm bored." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well, so am I, but you don't see me acting like a child about it."

"If you're bored as well, perhaps you could think of something for us to do."

"You know what I like to do, Berry." Santana wagged her eyebrows suggestively. Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"You wish, Santana." The Latina said nothing in reply. Instead she smirked and then made her way down the staircase.

Rachel's jaw dropped, tongue still sticking out. Santana was wearing nothing but a lacy red bra and matching french cut panties. Rachel never took her eyes off as Santana went to stand in front of her. Santana's smirk grew more pronounced.

"Looks like I'm not the one who's wishing right now, Berry."

Rachel was still mesmerized by the vision of lust right in front of her, Her outstretched tongue was starting to unconsciously flick up and down. Santana winced. She bent over and started snapping her fingers in front of Rachel's face.

"Okay, Rach, this is getting weird now."

Rachel's eyes widened even further. Santana bending over in front of her afforded her a great view down the Latina's cleavage. Santana grabbed the smaller girl's shoulders and started shaking her.

"Rachel, snap out of it!"

That finally brought Rachel down to earth. The diva finally realized what she had been doing and felt a massive rush of heat flow into her face. She hurriedly turned away from Santana.

"I...uh..ah..I...um..." Rachel spluttered. Santana reached out and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. The shorter brunette flinched but Santana kept her hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Rach. You've seen me in less before." Santana's voice was soft and soothing. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I shouldn't have teased you like that." It was a tone that Rachel had never heard the Latina use before. Surprisingly, she did calm down. She took a deep breath and forced herself to turn back and face Santana.

And was shocked again.

The fire that was usually present in the Latina's eyes was out. It was a replaced by an expression of softness that Rachel had only seen on Santana's face whenever she looked at Brittany. She was also smiling at Rachel. Not a smirk, not a cheeky grin. It was a sad sort of smile. It was breathtaking.

The sexual tension was gone from the room, replaced by... something else. Something Rachel couldn't put a finger on. She didn't know what to say, so instead, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're beautiful, Santana."

Santana flushed. She turned away, training her eyes on the floor, the sad smile still on her face. Silence reigned once more. Rachel waited patiently for Santana to respond, seeing that the Latina was deep in thought. Finally, Santana spoke up.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been called beautiful before." She took a breath before continuing. "Hot, yes. Sexy, definitely. Even in my own family, the most I have ever heard is pretty. Or cute." She shuddered briefly. "I am _not_ cute." She threw a quick glare at Rachel as though challenging her to use that descriptor, but her face quickly softened and she returned her gaze to the floor once more. "Even Brittany has never called me beautiful."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She reached out and turned Santana's head toward her so that they were now eye to eye.

"Santana, that's exactly what you are. Beautiful." Santana's eyes were now brimming with tears.

"You're beautiful too, Rach. And I am so sorry for calling you otherwise in the past."

"Shh. Enough of that. I've already forgiven you, remember? Come here."

Rachel pulled Santana toward her, bringing her head to rest on the hollow of her shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Santana turned her head up to look at Rachel. Brown met brown as their eyes locked together once more.

Time stopped for the both of them. The two girls were just _lost_ in each other's eyes. They both leaned toward each other at the same time until their lips met in a sweet tender kiss.

As the kiss deepened, it became more passionate, more desperate, as each girl felt a burning need for the other. Both of them were crying now, tears mingling with each other wherever their faces touched. What seemed like an eternity passed before the moment ended and the two girls pulled back from each other, lips still tingling and hearts still pounding. Santana was the first to catch her breath and speak.

"I love you, Rachel." Rachel smiled sadly.

"I love you too, Santana, but... we can't do this." Santana closed her eyes in resignation. She had known this was coming, but hearing it out loud made it .. _real_. She had never hated reality as much as she did at this moment. Rachel pressed on.

"You're meant to be with Brittany. And I... I think I'm in love with Quinn." This was the first time that Rachel had ever voiced her feelings for Quinn out loud. The moment the words escaped her lips, she felt them to be true, though right now she wished they weren't. She knew now that she also had feelings for Santana. Was it possible to be in love with two girls at the same time? Still, Santana already had Brittany and the two girls were very happy together. She couldn't bear to bring herself between _that._ While she was lost in thought, Santana laid her head back down on Rachel's shoulder.

"I know." Santana said softly. "I know how you feel about Quinn. I've seen the way you look at her whenever you two are together. And I know I'm supposed to be with Brittany. I love her. But sometimes... I just want... more. I want Brittany _and_ I want you. It's just... confusing for me."

The elevator dinged, signaling that someone was coming up to their floor. The two girls jumped at the sound. Besides them, only Quinn and Brittany had keys for their floor, so it was most certain that it was the two blondes, back from their shopping trip. Santana, realizing that she was still wearing nothing but lingerie, made a quick dash to the hallway closet and was able to pull on a robe before the elevator doors opened up.

Quinn came tumbling out of the elevator, arms overloaded with bags. She had thought that she was getting away with only a few bags after the Victoria's Secret incident earlier, but she had no such luck. Brittany just couldn't resist going into several more stores as they walked the length of 5th Avenue going back home. Santana plastered her signature smirk on her face.

"What'd you do, Q? Couldn't choose, so you decided to buy out the whole 5th Avenue?"

"It's all your fault Santana. You shouldn't have given Brittany your credit card in the first place." Brittany skipped over to Santana. And gave her a hug.

"Hey, San. I missed you." Santana smiled weakly.

"I missed you too. Brit-Brit." They kissed. _Hmm... _Brittany thought. _San's lips taste different. _Brittany ran her tongue along Santana's lips some more. _OMG! It's Very Berry lip gloss! I know who wears that! _Brittany just gave Santana a smile as their kiss ended.

Quinn noticed Rachel standing by the couch and waved in greeting.

"Hey, Ra..." She stopped. There was something off about Rachel. Then she saw it. The faint hint of tear tracks on Rachel's cheeks.

"Rach, were you crying?" Rachel became flustered.

"No! I mean, um.. yes. It was... this book I'm reading!" she said a bit forcefully. Quinn squinted at the book Rachel was holding up.

"Rachel, that's one of Brit's books. It's Sesame Street." Oh. So that's what she was reading. Still, the show must go on.

"I am well aware that it is Sesame Street, Quinn. I was simply cathartizing about the tragic fact that Bert and Ernie have to deny their feelings for each other when it is _so _obvious that they are more than just roommates. I mean, they already live on a street with monsters and giant talking birds and vampires. Compared to _that_, homosexuality shouldn't even be an issue." Quinn held up a hand to stop Rachel from talking.

"Enough, Rach! Now you're just being weird. I get that you don't want to talk about it. I'm just going to go to our room and take a nap. Brittany wore me out." Quinn blushed as she realized what she just said. "I mean, uh.. ah..." She threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh, you know what I mean." Then she dashed up the stairs. "Just call me when dinner's ready."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"San, why don't we take a little 'nap' as well?"

"Anytime, Brit." And they made their way up the stairs, though not before Santana threw back one last longing look at Rachel before going to her room with Brittany.

Once again, Rachel was left by herself, alone in the living room. She looked back down at the book in her hand. Come to think of it, there _were_ some similarities between Bert and Ernie and her situation with Quinn. They were roommates. They had this weird love-hate relationship thing going on. And, well, there were no such thing as monsters or giant talking birds, but Rachel was pretty sure that there were vampires living in New York.

Bert and Ernie were also the bases (yes, that's the correct plural form of basis) for Avenue Q's Rod and Nicky. If she remembered correctly, Rod was gay for Nicky, as well. But Rod never found out if Nicky ever liked him back. The one time he thought that Nicky had feelings for him, it just turned out to be all a dream.

Well, Rachel was never afraid to dream before. It's just that Quinn was a dream that seemed out of her reach. And Santana... well, that was a whole other business. Rachel shored up her resolve. She had to tell Quinn how she felt before the week was over. She would just have to hope that their friendship would survive even if Quinn didn't reciprocate her feelings.

Rachel set the book back down. Her head was starting to hurt. Maybe she'd go up and take a nap as well.

When she entered the room she shared with Quinn. She saw that the blond was already fast asleep, snoring slightly. Rachel giggled for a moment. Quinn always snored whenever she was passed out from exhaustion. It was kinda cute.

Then she spotted something black on the floor.

"Quinn!" she exclaimed, waking the blond from her slumber. "How many times do I have to tell you to put your dirty clothes in the hamper?"

Quinn reluctantly opened her eyes, her groggy mind wondering why Rachel was yelling at her. Then she spotted what Rachel was holding. _Shit_. It was the black shorts she was wearing earlier. The shorts she had creamed in. _Twice. _She froze in shock.

Rachel felt something odd about the shorts she was holding.

"Quinn, why are these shorts damp?"

"Um, ah... well, I was... trying to keep up with Brittany and then I bumped into this guy and he spilled his water on... me." Rachel frowned, then she brought the shorts up to her nose and sniffed. Quinn stopped breathing.

"This doesn't smell like water to me." Quinn racked her brain for any excuse she could make.

"Maybe it was some kind of energy drink?" Rachel shrugged and tossed the shorts over into Quinn's hamper. Quinn let out a sigh of relief. Rachel turned back to Quinn.

"Now Quinn, I shouldn't have to remind you anymore about putting clothes in the hamper. I am _not_ your mother"

_Oh no you aren't. _Quinn thought. _Otherwise, I wouldn't have been checking out your ass while you had your back turned._

"Quinn? Quinn, are you listening to me? And please wipe that smirk off your face." Quinn blinked and rearranged her expression to give an air of what she hoped looked like seriousness.

"Yes, I heard you, Rach. I promise it won't happen again." Quinn decided to change the subject. "Um, Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Why _were_ you crying earlier?" Rachel fell silent. Quinn decided to push a little more.

"Is something wrong, Rach? Wait, get in here." Quinn patted the space on the bed right next to her. Rachel got under the covers and snuggled up to Quinn. As soon as she felt Rachel's legs hit her bare thighs, Quinn suddenly realized that something else was wrong. _She wasn't wearing any bottoms._ She remembered now, she had passed out on the bed right after she pulled off her soiled shorts. She hoped that Rachel wouldn't notice any difference through the sheets.

"You know, Quinn, I think I've noticed something..."

Quinn prayed. _Please let it not be my lack of bottoms. Please let it not be my lack of bottoms..._

"We haven't snuggled in bed together since we left Lima." Quinn breathed freely again.

"Yeah, Rach. I missed this." Rachel took a breath.

"Quinn, something _has_ been bothering me, but I'm not ready to talk about it just yet. But I promise I'll tell you about it soon, okay?"

"All right, Rach. I won't push. But could we maybe stay like this a little bit longer?"

"Sure."

* * *

The two girls fell asleep and only woke up around nighttime to the sound of Santana's loudmouthed yell.

"HEY, MIDGET! WHERE'S OUR DINNER? ME AND BRITS ARE STARVING!"

Rachel and Quinn shot up from bed so fast that they ended up tumbling off of the bed. Rachel rubbed her head.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES, SANTANA! I"M COMING!" She yelled back. She turned back to Quinn to try to help the blonde up and stopped in her tracks.

"Quinn, why aren't you wearing any bottoms?"

Quinn buried her face in her hands in shame and embarrassment.


	5. Newspaper Carrier's Day

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the late update. I've been really lethargic about my writing in the past two weeks. So, I'm making up for it today by posting updates for both this fic and 'Picking Up the Pieces', as well as another one-shot. (Whew!) I'll try to be better about updating in the future. I really hope you guys keep on reading!**

**UPDATE!: I wrote a crappy ending the first time around so now I have rewritten it. Hope it's better now! (Oh, and I wrote in Sunshine's job as well.) **

**Newspaper Carrier Day**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Quinn's eyes flew open. She groaned. She had gotten used to sleeping in for the past few months, but now, her summer was officially over. Today was her first day of class. She silently cursed NYU for starting classes so early. Rachel, Brittany and Santana weren't due to start class till next week, so they had a whole week's more vacation over her.

Quinn suddenly realized that she was feeling a bit warm. _And _her movement was somewhat restricted. She turned over and her face suddenly met a mass of black hair, framing a cute, familiar face. Quinn smiled. It was Rachel. The short brunette must have gotten up in the middle of the night and slipped into her bed. Perhaps her little cuddle session with Rachel yesterday had made some old habits resurface.

Back in Lima, they were used to sharing the same bed whenever on of them would sleep over at the other's house. Quinn sighed. She had really missed this. Although, now that she knew that she was attracted to girls, this situation was starting to seem a little bit awkward. Especially now that Rachel's hand had made it's way to her chest and was now groping one of her breasts, all while the tiny diva was still asleep. Quinn gently took hold of Rachel's wrist and lifted her hand off. She tried to get up but Rachel's legs were wrapped around her own.

"Rach, Rach. I need to get up so that I can go to school."

"Mmmno. No school for 'nother week," a groggy Rachel mumbledly replied. Rachel's hand snaked back around Quinn's waist and settled right on top of Quinn's butt. Quinn's eyes widened. Rachel was never this handsy before. Maybe she was dreaming about... something. Trying her best to ignore Rachel's hand, she gently shook the brunette's shoulder.

"Rachel. Rachel! _I_ have to go to school today."

Rachel opened her eyes. There was a blurry vision of an angel right in front of her. She blinked and realized that she was really looking at Quinn. One of her hands was holding something soft and jiggly. It took a moment before she realized that she was _grabbing Quinn's ass_. She quickly whipped her hand away as she felt a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"Wh-what are you doing in my bed, Quinn?"

"Rachel, this is _my _bed." Rachel looked around and saw that she was indeed not where she was supposed to be.

"I-I..."

"Relax, Rach. You must have just sleepwalked or something. Anyways, we used to sleep together all the time back in Ohio, remember?" Rachel relaxed, but only slightly. It still didn't change the fact that she had been_ fondling_ Quinn in her sleep.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Quinn. I shouldn't have-" Quinn put a finger on Rachel's lips to stop her from talking.

"I _told_ you, it's okay. All I need you to do is release my legs, they're kinda trapped right now."

"Oh." Rachel disentangled her legs from Quinn's. "You know, since I'm awake now, would you like me to cook you breakfast?" Quinn's ears perked up.

"Bacon?" Rachel chuckled.

"Of course, Quinn, what else? I know what you like." Rachel hopped out of Quinn's bed and started off for the door.

_Oh, you have no idea, _Quinn thought as she stared at Rachel's perfect ass as she walked out of their room.

* * *

Quinn was rushing to her class. She had just found out that the room had been changed and now, she had two minutes to dash all the way up to the fourth floor of the building or risk being late to her first class ever in NYU Steinhardt. _I shouldn't have had that third helping of bacon._ Quinn berated herself silently for being such a glutton that morning. As she shot out from the top landing of the fourth floor, she ended up bowling over one of the people walking in the hallway. She executed the same mid-air turn as she did yesterday, ending up flat on her back. _Ow. I shouldn't have even _had _that second helping either._

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this." Quinn blinked , then her eyes widened. Right above her was the smiling face of no other than Sunshine Corazon. Sunshine picked herself up off of Quinn and offered a hand to help the blonde up.

"Sunshine!" Quinn gave the smaller girl a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here."

"Really? Me too!"

"Well, duh. Why else would we both be here?" Quinn smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. Right. Well, I've gotta get to class, I'm just about late. I didn't know till, like, five minutes ago that they had moved it here, to the fourth floor." Sunshine made a moue. _Wow. She's really cute when she makes that face, _Quinn thought. She shook her head. She still didn't know if Sunshine was into girls. _Oh please, Quinn. She gave you her number yesterday. Doesn't that spell 'interested' to you?_

"Wait. Is this class, by any chance, 'Introduction to Media Studies'?" Quinn's eyebrows went up.

"Please don't tell me you're a psychic like Rachel says she is." Sunshine laughed.

"Hardly. I'm in that class too. How about we walk there together?" She glanced at her wristwatch. "On second thought... We're late." They ran.

* * *

As soon as class was over, Sunshine went to exit the classroom with Quinn. She hooked her arm in Quinn's as they walked. _See? _Quinn thought to herself. _She likes you._

"Can you believe it? Who knew we were going to be classmates?" She turned toward Quinn. "By the way, what's gonna be your focus?"

"I'm taking photography."

"Oh, cool. _I'm_ going to be studying film."

"You like movies, huh?"

"Yup. Hey, do you want to have lunch together? I don't know this city very well yet, but I'm sure we could find a place."

"How about we have lunch at my apartment? My roommate is a fantastic cook."

"Oh, you mean you're girlfriend?" Quinn stopped in her tracks.

"What girlfriend?" Rachel may not be her girlfriend but she sure wanted her to be. Sunshine _may_ just be a little psychic.

"You know, Brittany." Or not. Quinn let out a breath in a mixture of humor and relief.

"Brittany's not my girlfriend. She's with my other roommate, Santana."

"That would be the grumpy Latina, right?" Quinn chuckled at the description of Santana. A thoughtful expression crossed Sunshine's face. "But if I remember correctly, you two were shopping at Victoria's Secret with her. _And_ you might not have noticed, but you left a big wet spot on my pants leg when we had our little 'tumble' yesterday." Realization appeared on the petite girl's features. "Aha! You were perving on you're roommate's girlfriend! Busted!" Quinn's face flushed. Then she put a stern expression on her face.

"Keep that up and I _will_ revoke your lunch invitation."

"All right, all right. I'll drop it." They hailed a cab and the two girls spent the rest of the time talking about their classes.

* * *

When Sunshine stepped out of the elevator and into Quinn's apartment, she was dumbfounded.

"Wow... This is huge!" She spotted the entertainment system in the living room and the grand piano off to the side. _"And_ expensive._" _She whirled around to face Quinn. "You're _rich?_ I have to deliver newspapers in the morning just to be able to live in this city. I had heard that the Fabrays were affluential but I didn't know you were _this_ loaded."

"Nah. This apartment came from Santana's dad. He's a personal physician for some very wealthy people. That's how we got this place. So you're a newspaper carrier? Getting up early in the mornings must be a bitch." Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Quinn! You're home! I was just cooking lunch. Hope you like-" Then she spotted Sunshine. "You!" Sunshine was just as surprised as Rachel.

"Wh-what? How?" She looked at Quinn. "She's your roommate too?"

"Wait!" Quinn shouted. She stepped in between the two brunettes before anything could happen. She was smacking herself in the head internally. She realized now that she hadn't mentioned Rachel to Sunshine and vice versa. This could be trouble. Actually, trouble was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, dwarf. Are you done with lunch yet? I-" Santana blinked. She had just woken up, maybe she was seeing things. Nope. Sunshine Corazon was in their apartment. Rachel, Quinn and Sunshine stood silently as the Latina walked calmly over to the umbrella rack by the elevator door, took an umbrella then walked back to Rachel. She smacked Rachel's shoulders with the umbrella.

"Ow!"

"I hereby revoke your title of dwarf, hobbit, midget, etc." Santana approached Sunshine and smacked her on the shoulders as well.

"Ow!"

"And I hereby transfer those titles to you." Quinn was now trying to choke back a laugh. Santana turned back to Rachel.

"Now, Barbra. Is the food ready or not? I want to serve Britt's breakfast in bed." Rachel glared at her.

"It's lunchtime, Santana."

"Whatever, Yentl. Food is food." Rachel sighed.

"It's in the kitchen. Help yourself." Santana scurried off to the kitchen. The diva whirled back to face Sunshine. "Now you-"

"Rachel, _behave_." Quinn snapped.

"Relax, Quinn. I was just going to ask Sunshine How you two ran into each other." Sunshine relaxed. She went over to stand by Quinn, putting her arm around the blonde's waist. Rachel's eyebrow raised but she said nothing.

"Oh, we met over at-"

"-class earlier!" Quinn suddenly interjected. It wouldn't do for Rachel to find out about the Victoria's Secret thing. Especially since she might put two and two together from her damp shorts yesterday. Sunshine gave Quinn a look.

"Yes. We're classmates." Quinn put her arm around Sunshine's shoulder's.

"Come on. Let's eat. I'm hungry."

Rachel sat quietly at the dining table, watching Quinn and Sunshine eat. The shorter girl seemed to be very into physical contact. She sat right up next to Quinn, so that their legs were touching together. And everytime Quinn would tell a joke, Sunshine would put a hand on Quinn's shoulder or arm, and once, even on Quinn's leg. When Quinn got some sauce on her hand, Sunshine took Quinn's hand and _licked _ the sauce off. Rachel's foot shot out.

"Oww!" Quinn turned toward Sunshine who was now clearly in pain.

"Sunshine? What happened?" She knelt in front of Sunshine and turned her chair so that she was facing her. There was a nasty bruise starting to form on Sunshine's leg.

"Rachel... kicked.. me." Sunshine said between gritted teeth. Quinn glared at Rachel. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. The blonde went to the freezer and filled a small dishtowel with ice and handed it to Sunshine.

"Here keep this on your leg for about twenty minutes, then take it off. Now _you_, " She pointed at Rachel. "Come with me." She grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled the diva to their room upstairs.

Quinn closed the door and turned to face Rachel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Rachel? Look, I know you and Sunshine have had your differences in the past, but _come on_, you two are no longer supposed to be rivals now that you're out of high school."

"Are you blind, Quinn? This is not about high school. This is about me protecting you. Clearly, that _girl_ is here for more than just your 'friendship'!"

"What if I don't need protecting? What if I don't _want _protecting?" Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Are you- Are you saying-"

"Yes, Rachel. I'm _gay_." Rachel couldn't believe it. What she once thought was impossible was now within reach. And yet... it wasn't.

"Please, Quinn. Not Sunshine. Anyone else but her. She's... she's..."

"She's what? Why are you so opposed to this? It shouldn't matter now that you know that I'm fully aware of the situation. Just, please, give me one good reason!"

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you!" There. It was out. Silence hung in the air as both girls tried to absorb the revelations this night had brought upon them. Quinn's expression softened. And when Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, what she saw there gave her a glimmering of hope.

Quinn walked toward Rachel, stopping only inches away from her. She cupped Rachel's cheek with one hand, leaned down and rested her forehead against Rachel's..

"You know, this is going to change _everything_." With that, all of Rachel's fears melted away. It didn't matter that their friendship was gonna change. Rachel was _sure, _Quinn was the one. She nuzzled the blonde's nose, her lips ghosting over Quinn's.

"I know." Rachel breathed out. "But I love you, Quinn. We've been through so much together already. And I think, no, I _know_, that being with you will make our relationship that much more special. I've wanted this for a while and now... you're here." Quinn smiled.

"Then I guess we should probably get right to our first kiss then."

Their lips met and time stopped. An eternity, caught in a single moment. This was pure magic. There were no other words for it. It was perfect.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

It was as if a fire had been lit that would never be quenched. Both girls were starting to moan now as their kiss grew deeper and Rachel's arms snaked around Quinn's waist bringing them even closer together.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Quinn ran her tongue along Rachel's upper lip, silently asking for entry. The brunette immediately obliged, sucking the pink muscle into her mouth. Quinn tasted so _good. _

"TUBBERS! KNEE-SOCKS! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE, SO OPEN UP!" Santana's voice screeched from the other side of their door.

And just like that the moment ended. Quinn sighed and went over to open the door. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she saw Santana and Brittany standing _naked _before her. _And_ it appeared that Brittany was carrying an unconscious Sunshine in her arms. Brittany hopped into the room to lay Sunshine down on Quinn's bed as Santana just stood by the doorway smirking.

"Hey, why'd it take you two so long to open the door? Were you two busy making out with each other or something?" Rachel and Quinn blushed simultaneously. Santana clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god! You two were making out!"

"Really?" Brittany perked up. She bounded over to give Rachel and Quinn a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Rachel's height was unfortunate, because now, her face was shoved directly onto Brittany's bare breasts. She squirmed out of Brittany's grasp. She went over to Quinn's bed, where Sunshine still lay unconscious and tried to change the subject.

"Wh-what happened here?"

"Well, my little match girl," Santana answered. "It seems that lil' miss Sunshine here is as clueless as Rachel was when you two first arrived here."

"Oh. mean..." Understanding hit Rachel as she remembered what happened on the day that she and Quinn had moved in. Quinn opened the drawer of her bedside table, took out a vial of smelling salts and waved it under the unconscious girl's nose. Sunshine's eyes fluttered open.

"Quinn! I had this very weird dream! Santana and Brittany were naked and they were..." She trailed off as she caught sight of Santana and Brittany standing by the foot of the bed. "Uhh... ahm.. you're still _naked_." Santana put her hands on her hips and tapped one foot.

"What's the matter, tiny? We're all girls here."

"Riiight."Sunshine shifted her gaze to Quinn. "You know, when I first walked in here, I resigned myself to witnessing a little gay interaction, but not _this_ much." She said waving a hand toward Santana and Brittany. "I mean, this is my first time hanging around with lesbians, so..."

"WHAT?" Rachel exploded. "You mean... you mean..."

"Yeah. I'm not gay."

"But you were so... you were so..."

"Comfortable? I _do_ have a lot of gay friends, it's just that they're all guys."

"But I thought you were flirting with Quinn." Sunshine winced.

"No offense to Quinn, she's pretty and all, but I just don't swing that way. Oh, wait... was that why you kicked me? I'm so sorry. I didn't know you two were together." Quinn spoke up.

"Um, we weren't." She went to stand beside Rachel and put her arm around the diva's waist. "But we are now."

"Wow, that was fast. Congratulations!" Sunshine spotted the clock on Quinn's bedside table. "Gosh, is that the time? Sorry, but I have to go. I still have an afternoon class. I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn?" Quinn went to help Sunshine out of bed.

"Yeah. Sorry again about these two." Quinn said, gesturing toward Santana and Brittany. "And also for Rachel's behavior earlier."

"That's okay. I hope we'll all still be friends."

"Sure." Quinn turned to Santana and Brittany. "And you two," she said, pointing at them. "Can you please get dressed?"

"We _could,_" Santana replied. "But now that we know that you two are into chicks, how about that foursome?" Quinn's mouth opened and closed repeatedly but no sound came out. Sunshine waved her arms.

"Hey, guys. I'm still here, you know." Brittany leaned toward Santana's ear and whispered something. Santana swallowed hard and her eyes grew wide. A split-second later, she had grabbed Brittany by the arm and rushed both of them to their bedroom. Sunshine raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Oooookay..." She turned to Quinn and Rachel. "Are those two always like that?"

"Yeah," Quinn replied. "Whatever you saw them doing in their bedroom, believe me, we've seen worse."

"Okay, okay. Just please don't tell me. I don't think my mind can handle any more images of those two."

"I'll just walk you to the elevator then." Quinn and Sunshine walked out the door, leaving Rachel alone in the room.

Today had been a surprising day for her and Quinn. _Quinn_. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she let herself fall backwards onto her bed. She had been dreaming for so long and now that dream had turned into a reality.

She had never thought that her life would turn out like this. She knew that the journey to becoming a star was usually a lonely one, but now... it wasn't so lonely anymore. Life was better when you had someone to share it with.

"So..." Rachel's head snapped toward the doorway. Quinn was leaning against the doorframe of their room with a wide smile on her face. She sat up on the bed and flashed a smile back at Quinn.

"So..." Quinn went over to Rachel's bed and sat down beside her. She ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and locked gazes with the brunette.

"I still can't believe it. My once worst enemy-turned-bestfriend is now my girlfriend." Rachel took Quinn's other hand and laced their fingers together.

"I heard that love is not one to cater to sanity."

"Well, call me crazy, because I am in love with you, Rachel Berry."

"And I'm in love with you, Quinn Fabray. So I guess we're stuck in the same nuthouse."

"I wouldn't have asked for a better companion then."

Their lips met as they did earlier and then nothing more was needed to be said for the rest of the afternoon.


	6. International Literacy Day part 1

**A/N: Sooo sorry again for taking so long to update. I've been working on a whole lot of stories at once, so I'm a bit overloaded. I think this is gonna be the second to the last chapter since I'm writing a whole bunch of prequels and sequels (and possibly side stories) for this 'verse. In addition, I have been unable to log in for about a month now, 'cause I can't see that damn thing that comes after the 'Are you human?'. I only got in now because for once, that module did not show up. So, next time it seems like I'm taking too long to update, check out my LiveJournal, it may be that I am just unable to log in.**

**A/N2: Honestly, I don't really understand all the Sunshine hate. I'm just using her to drive the plot forward. I'm also a bit offended by it, seeing as I'm from the same country as her.**

**International Literacy Day part 1**

Brittany was laying in bed thinking with Santana right beside her, still sleeping. She had known since junior year in high school that Santana liked Rachel. After all, Rachel was the one responsible for getting Santana and her back together. But it was only recently that she learned that there was actually... something more there.

_Last Tuesday..._

_Quinn turned to Santana and Brittany. "And you two," she said, pointing at them. "Can you please get dressed?"_

"_We _could_," Santana replied. "But now that we know that you two are into chicks, how about that foursome?" Quinn's mouth opened and closed repeatedly but no sound came out. Sunshine waved her arms._

"_Hey, guys. I'm still here, you know." Brittany leaned toward Santana's ear and whispered._

"_I know about you and Rachel."_

_Santana swallowed hard and her eyes grew wide. A split-second later, she had grabbed Brittany by the arm and rushed both of them to their bedroom._

"_What do you mean, me and Rachel?" Santana hissed as soon as she got the door shut behind her. Brittany grinned and put her hands on Ssantana's shoulders._

"_San, I could taste her lip gloss on you yesterday." Santana raised an eyebrow._

"_And just _how_ do you know what lip gloss Berry wears?" she retorted defensively. Brittany laughed._

"_Silly San. I have a perfect makeout record, remember?" Santana stiffened. Busted. Then, it was as if a dam had burst. Emotions that Santana had been keeping inside for so long came rushing out and she broke down crying in Brittany's arms. Brittany was bewildered at this reaction. The only thing she could think of doing was to take Santana in her arms and try to comfort her._

"_What's the matter, San? Do you want me to stop talking about it?"_

"_Um, no. It's just... I love you Brit. So much. But... I think I'm in love with Rachel too." Brittany started to reply, but Santana laid a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. "I'm very happy to be with you. And I'm happy that Rachel has Quinn now. I... sometimes I just feel like I want more, you know?" She sniffled. "Please don't hate me." Brittany hugged her tighter._

"_Oh, San. I could never hate you. Everything will be alright, I promise."_

_They sat for a moment in silence as Brittany tried to absorb this new development when a thought struck her._

"_Since when?"_

"_Since when what, Britt?"_

"_Since when have you been in love with Rachel?"_

"_Um... Since... since junior year. It was several weeks after we broke up. I needed someone and she was there. That was when I really got to know her. That was when we became friends. That was when I realized that I was still capable of love." Santana's voice trailed off as tears started streaming down her cheeks once more. _

_Not one more word was said for the rest of the afternoon as the two girls just lay on the bed together and snuggled._

And so, Brittany was pondering, something she didn't do very often. She preferred enjoying life by the moment rather than worry about future problems that didn't exist yet. It was now the weekend after Quinn and Rachel had come out together, so to speak. Their last weekend of freedom before their classes would start on Monday. She needed a plan, of sorts. And this weekend was her last chance to do something about it before they all got busy with school. She sniffed the air. _Pancakes._ She smiled. Rachel was up. Brittany decided not to wake Santana and headed off down stairs on her own.

Rachel was alone in the kitchen making breakfast when Brittany walked in. She was still wearing one of her oversized t-shirts that she usually wore to bed. Brittany's eyes immediately slid down to below the hem of Rachel's shirt. _ Wow, she has really nice legs. _Rachel was sexier when she was like this, in the mornings. All loose and stuff. It was the time of the day when the diva didn't need to be a diva and was just a girl making breakfast for her family.

Family. Brittany smiled inwardly at that word. Somehow that word fit them perfectly. They had all been in rough spots before, but they all somehow ended up being the best of friends. And now, living under the same roof had brought them closer together than ever before. These three awkward, irritating, delightful, wonderful girls were now her family and she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Rachel turned around to face Brittany.

"So, Britt. How do you like my legs?" Brittany's mouth opened but no sound came out. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried again.

"Uhh... what?"

"I said: How do you like your eggs?" Brittany blinked.

"Oh, uhm... ahh... green?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Oooookay... would you like green ham as well?" Brittany just nodded vigorously, suddenly struck speechless for no apparent reason. This was new. Usually she didn't care much about what was said in a conversation, but Rachel was a person of words and somehow, that mattered to Brittany. Brittany had always treated Rachel like a sister, but ever since Santana's confession something had changed. She and Santana used to share everything. Clothes, shoes, even lovers. They used to have a _very_ open relationship, which worked for them since they had similar tastes.

But through all of that Brittany had always been sure that Santana loved her and only her. Now it was different. Hearing Santana confess her love for Rachel had caused her to reevaluate her own feelings toward the shorter brunette. She wasn't jealous. True love never did ask for anything in return. Instead she found that she was also harboring similar feelings for the diva. It was a strange feeling, but somehow something within her echoed the truth of Santana's words. _It is possible to be in love with more than one person. _It was not aboutnot being satisfied with the one you're with. It was about love having no limits.

Rachel herself was starting to wonder at the continuing silence in the room. Normally Brittany was chatty, even in the mornings when most people (Santana) would just sit in a corner and grumble until they got their daily dose of caffeine. Brittany may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but she always had something to say, even if it didn't make sense to everyone. _There must be something wrong. _ She flashed an encouraging smile in the tall blonde's direction before turning back to the kitchen cupboard to get the food coloring for Brittany's breakfast.

It was kind of cute actually, the way Brittany still viewed the world through a child's eyes. Eyes that were full of wonder. Eyes that were such a fascinating shade of blue that she could get lost in them all day. _Wait, what? _She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. There was no contention that her roommates were extremely attractive, but she had Quinn and Brittany had Santana. That should be enough.

Meanwhile, Brittany was having an epiphany. She was sure that all the girls in this apartment were attracted to one another. Who wouldn't be? They were all hot. And they all loved each other as well. They were like family here. So why couldn't they all just _be_ together? It would make for better sexytimes anyway. The more the merrier, right?

Brittany smirked. She knew now what she was gonna do.

Rachel was just standing, frozen to her spot with her jaw dropped wide open. She had just finished cooking Brittany's breakfast, but when she turned around to put the food on the plate, she caught sight of the tall blonde's face.

She had never seen that sort of smile on Brittany's face. It looked like... like _pure evil_. It was scary. She cautiously waved a hand in front of the dancer's face.

"Britt? Are you alright?"

Brittany's expression immediately reverted back to normal and she started going on as if there wasn't just an awkward pause and started talking about ducks and ballads and such. But Rachel still couldn't help but think that something was up.

_15 minutes later..._

Brittany rushed out of the kitchen as soon as she finished breakfast, dashed up the stairs, burst into Rachel and Quinn's room and started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Quinn! Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn!" She yelled at the sleeping blonde. "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"Go 'way." Quinn mumbled as she tried to snuggle deeper under the covers. "Sleepy."

"But Quinnie! I have to find this book!"

Quinn groaned. Since Rachel and Santana hated any form of shopping (except for groceries, Rachel took care of that) and Brittany's literary advancement only extended to the level of Dr. Seuss books and picture books with ducks and dolphins in them, the task of book shopping had fallen to Quinn ever since they moved to New York She sighed.

"What kind of book do you need now, Britt?"

"I don't know yet Quinn. But it's something about a parrot and armor... or something." Brittany said with a cheeky smile. For once, the taller blonde was only _feigning_ ignorance. She knew exactly what kind of book she was looking for, but her plan also included getting Quinn out of the house for a few hours.

"Fine, just give me some time to get ready and grab some breakfast." She was not looking forward to this. If Brittany didn't know what she was looking for, then they could be stuck at the bookstore for the whole day. This was supposed to be her first weekend with Rachel. Hmm... Maybe she could distract Brittany with some other book if it looked like it would take too long, so she could at least salvage some of her day and spend it with her new girlfriend.

The door swung open and Santana entered the room. She raised an eyebrow at the scene before her. Apparently, Brittany was straddling Quinn in her bed. Were it not for the fact that Brittany was on top of the covers whilst Quinn was under them, one could almost suspect something … else was going on. Brittany, however, was unfazed.

"What's going on?" Quinn cringed at the Latina's tone.

"Hey, San. Breakfast is ready downstairs. Oh, I told Rachel that you'd go help her with the grocery shopping this morning. Quinn's gonna help me find a book."

Santana froze in mid-yawn. She blinked. She was going to be spending the morning with Rachel? Alone? Her stomach churned slightly. She still wasn't sure she could control herself around the diva, considering what happened last Monday.

"Great, San! I'm going to go get ready now." And before Santana could blink again, Brittany had skipped out of the room. That left her standing awkwardly at the foot of Quinn's bed.

"Hey." Quinn said softly.

"Hey." Santana replied. "So, um...yeah. Breakfast." She turned towards the doorway, but before she could take a step forward a delicate hand grabbed her by the wrist.

"Santana, is there something wrong? You've been moping around all week."

Santana sighed. She gently pulled her wrist from Quinn's grasp. Her skin was still tingling from the touch. Recent events had made life more complicated for Santana. Brittany didn't even know the half of it. Well, actually, maybe Brittany knew three-fourths of it. But there was still one thing that Britt didn't know.

"I'm fine, Q. I just have some stuff to work out. Don't worry, Britt's helping me." _Well, not a total lie._ "I promise I'll tell you when I have it figured out." _How do I tell you I'm in love with every girl in this apartment? Yeah, even you. _Santana mustered up a weak smile. "Come on, let's eat breakfast. You're gonna need your strength if you're gonna keep up with Brittany."


	7. International Literacy Day part 2

**A/N: So, so sorry this took me so long to post. So, I at least had to try and make it epic (even still, I had to skip some scenes). This will be the last chapter. But it is not the end. I am writing 12 one shots as a prequel to this story. (It's chock full of subtext, if you're worried that there might not be enough romance.) As of now Miracle (part 1, Pezberry) has been out for three weeks. (Has it really been that long?) Faith (part 2, Quitt) and Wonder (part 3, Brittberry) are coming soon (I hope). I am also writing four one shots set in the future of this story called the 'Agape' collection. I'm still not sure about a proper sequel.**

**A/N2: thinker0, mildlyattractivegroove and HooahSergeant, the italicized part at the start is my answer to question 3.**

**A/N3: Sorry if there are any discrepancies with the previous chapters. I wrote this with the prequels in mind. And I'm too faineant to go back and change the previous chapters.**

**Thank you to all who stuck with this!**

**. **

**International Literacy Day 2**

**. **

Love.

Brittany didn't understand a lot of things, but love... love, she knew. To most people it was a great mystery, something you couldn't quite grasp. But Brittany wasn't most people. She saw things her own way. She immersed herself in everything that was important about the world, not bothering with silly things like math or proper vocabulary, or even common sense. She didn't care how other people understood her, only that she understood herself.

And love...

_Love. _

_So many feelings, so many emotions are evoked by that one word. Hope, happiness, warmth, fear, despair, agony. Love itself is not an emotion. It is not a feeling. It is a force. An energy. It pushes us. It lifts us. It connects us. It changes us._

_Love is beyond our comprehension because it moves through dimensions we are unable to perceive. It moves all around us, within us and through us. It is always there. Never-ending. Never-ceasing. Forever. Infinite._

_Love._

_It is unconditional. It never needs a reason. You love somebody simply because you yourself have opened yourself up to love. Love is not blind, sometimes we just refuse to open our eyes and see it. It is always waiting. Waiting for us to open our hearts and experience it's awesome power. And when we do..._

_Well._

_. _

* * *

.

Earlier that morning...

"Brittany, how many times do I have to tell you, a male duck is a _mallard_." Rachel sighed in exasperation. She was sure Brittany was trying to cover up something. She had caught the blonde grinning almost maniacally a few minutes earlier. She turned around to get more syrup for her vegan pancakes.

"Ray-Ray..." Rachel halted in her tracks. Brittany's voice sounded... different. She swiveled her gaze back toward Brittany. She caught sight of the expression on Brittany's face. She had seen this look many times before, it was the look Brittany always had when she was thinking hard about something, only this time, there was something that Rachel couldn't quite place.

"Ray, what is it called, when more than two people are in love with each other?" To say Rachel was shocked would be a huge understatement. This had come out of nowhere. Or did it? Did she know something about her and Santana? Was she planning some sort of threesome? Or foursome?

"P-polya-amory," Rachel stuttered. "Wh-why do you ask, Britt?"

Brittany didn't answer, instead, she got off her chair and sauntered over to where Rachel was standing, never breaking her gaze with the tiny brunette. She didn't stop until she was inches away from colliding with Rachel. Rachel swallowed hard, unable to tear her eyes away from those electric baby blues. _What was Brittany going to do?_

Then, suddenly, something obscured her vision. Something red and green. Rachel blinked and pulled her head back, then she frowned as her brain registered a picture of a red armchair. It was Brittany's Handy Dandy Notebook straight out of 'Blues Clues'. Rachel had gotten it for the blonde girl on her birthday last April. Brittany pulled the notebook back down to chest level and held it out to the shorter girl. The blonde broke out her sweetest grin, knowing full well that Rachel couldn't resist it.

"Could you write down that word for me, please?" Rachel nodded dumbly, stricken speechless by Brittany's irresistible smile. Still in somewhat of a daze, Rachel took the notebook from Brittany's hands, slid out the green crayon and wrote down the word. _Polyamory. _As soon as she was done, Brittany deftly took the notebook from her fingers, slid the crayon back into place and tucked it back into the pocket of her shorts. It took a few moments for Rachel to come back to her senses.

"Britt? Why are you asking about... about... _that?_" Brittany's smile softened. She reached out and tucked back a stray lock of hair behind Rachel's ear. Rachel shuddered slightly, as a tingly feeling shot through her when Brittany's fingertips came into contact with her skin. Brittany gazed into Rachel's eyes with an almost unbearable softness.

"Santana's in love with you." Rachel squirmed.

"I-," Rachel started, but was almost immediately stopped when Brittany laid a finger on the diva's lips.

"Me too," the blonde girl whispered. And then all of a sudden, Rachel felt Brittany's finger release her lips only to be captured once again by the blonde's own.

Kissing Brittany (again) made her feel like she was floating on a cloud. She felt light, as if she had shot up to the heavens and nothing could bring her down. Not even gravity. Rachel moaned as she fell deeper into the kiss. It was as if the world had slipped away and nothing remained but this. This moment that would last for all eternity. It was very much different from kissing Quinn. _Quinn! _Rachel's eyes widened as her mind came crashing back down to reality. She couldn't do this! She had a _girlfriend_! _And_ she was just right upstairs! She quickly pushed herself off of Brittany.

"Brittany! I... I... I can't. This is wrong. Quinn-" she started, but Brittany cut her off.

"Rachel, just stop for a minute. The four of us here at the apartment are all in love with each other. Yes. Even _Quinn._ And it's about time we all opened our eyes and embraced something that would make us all even happier than before. Don't worry about Quinn. I have a plan. Just stay quiet for now, okay?"

Rachel just stood there. This was too much to take. _Polyamory? Was it even possible? _But before Rachel could collect her thoughts, Brittany had dashed off racing up the stairs in a hurry. The brunette slumped in her seat.

She had a lot to think about.

.

* * *

.

Two hours later...

"Look, Quinn!" Brittany yelled excitedly. "It's another horsie!"

"Brittany," Quinn began sternly. "We are not going on another carriage ride." Brittany stuck out her lower lip and turned her puppy dog eyes on Quinn.

"Please, Quinn?" she whined. "We haven't had one since you and Rachel first moved in." There was no way Quinn could stand up to that look. Her knees turned to jelly every time Brittany used it on her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine," she said as she went off to get the attention of the driver.

"Good morning, sir," Quinn called out. "Could you take us to West 97th and Broadway? And could you pass through the park as well?"

"Sure thing, missy," the man answered. He shot a glance at Brittany who was now petting the horse, and then turned his attention back to Quinn. "Young love, eh?"

Quinn blushed and started to protest, but before she could say anything, Brittany had grabbed her hand and was pulling her onto the carriage.

"Yay!" Brittany was ecstatic.

Quinn went to sit at the far end of the carriage seat, but Brittany plopped herself straight down the middle and sidled right up against Quinn, laying her head on the short-haired girl's shoulder.

Quinn could barely breathe. The scent of honey and clover coming off the taller blonde was intoxicating. And she didn't know why, but being so close in proximity to Brittany was... confusing. Her mind kept shooting back to that day at Nationals last year when they... Quinn shook her head. That had just been a one time thing. It had helped her realize who she was and she would always be grateful to Brittany and Santana for that. But now she had what she'd always wanted. _Rachel. _Right?

.

* * *

.

At the apartment...

Santana's heart was pounding. Something was up. Rachel had been acting weird at breakfast earlier. She seemed a little bit too cheery, as if she was trying very hard to hide something. But for the life of her, she couldn't quite figure it out.

They had just finished grocery shopping and now, she was stocking the shelves, while Rachel put away the stuff that needed to be refrigerated.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" The diva made a moue as she tried to figure out how to make space in the fridge for her barbecue tempeh.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Rach. It's always obvious when you're trying to hide something." Rachel sighed and she closed the door of the refrigerator, turning to face Santana.

"Could we go to the living room? You might want to be sitting down for this."

"Oookay... I don't know if I'm supposed to be scared or whatever." But she gamely followed Rachel out to the living room anyway.

Once they were both situated on the couch, Rachel took a deep breath, trying to get up the courage to tell Santana what was going on.

"Brittany kissed me."

"Uhh..." Santana wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. To be honest, though she was confused as hell, she didn't feel even a shred of jealousy. Maybe it was love blinding her, but sometimes she just wished... "Do you know why?"

Rachel swallowed hard, becoming increasingly nervous at Santana's unexpected display of calmness.

"She's got an idea that we should all _be_ together. She was asking about polyamory, then she kissed me, said we were all in love with each other and then next thing I knew, she was gone, off to fetch you guys." Santana was thinking hard. Could they all be... ? Hope suddenly sprang deep in her heart.

"Rachel. I don't know about you but... I am." Rachel's face took on a puzzled look.

"You are... what?"

"I'm in love with all three of you."

Then the elevator dinged.

.

* * *

.

Back to our favorite blondes...

Quinn was standing just inside the entrance of the bookstore. She had lost track of Brittany as soon as they entered the store, the taller blonde seeming to have vanished into the stacks. She wondered about what kind of book Brittany was looking for. She questioned her on the way over, but Brittany kept deflecting the conversation with random comments.

"Quinn?" Quinn whirled around and saw a black beanie in front of her. She turned her gaze a little more south and her eyes settled on the face of Sunshine Corazon.

"Sunshine!" Quinn exclaimed leaning forward to give the tiny girl a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a book on classic films and most of the bookstores around campus have been cleaned out of the good stuff. You?"

"I'm supposed to help Brittany buy a book, but I seem to have lost her." Sunshine quirked an eyebrow and pointed off to Quinn's side.

"She's right there."

Brittany was already at the cash register, her book wrapped in brown paper. Nothing seemed strange about that. Although the cashier seemed to be giving Brittany a very _weird_ look. Brittany turned away from the register once she completed her purchase and spotted Sunshine and Quinn. She hurried over excitedly, sweeping the Filipina into a warm hug, lifting the smaller girl a few inches off the ground..

"Sunshine!" Quinn giggled at the sight. That joyous energy was one of the things she loved about Brittany.

"Okay, okay. You can put me down now." Brittany gently set Sunshine back down and then calmly slipped her arm into Quinn's. Sunshine raised an eyebrow.

"So, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"I was looking for a book."

"So did I!" Sunshine eyed the brown wrapping.

"What is it?" Brittany glanced shiftily at Quinn.

"It's a surprise. I'll tell you next time, okay?" _Now_, Quinn was curious. What kind of book was it?

"Well," Quinn said, stepping forward. "We have to get going now. See you on Monday?" Sunshine nodded and they all exchanged goodbye hugs.

"You know," Sunshine remarked right before they parted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you two were together." Brittany just grinned and hailed a cab as Quinn blushed furiously.

.

* * *

.

Half an hour later...

Quinn and Brittany were going through the entrance of the building that housed their apartment. Quinn had tried every sort of tactic to find out what it was that got Brittany to go out on a Saturday morning in such a hurry.

"Just stop asking questions, Quinn, you'll find out soon enough." Brittany said sternly as she pushed the button for the elevator. Quinn huffed and crossed her arms.

"It's just a book. What's the big secret?" The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped inside. Not long after the doors closed, Quinn noticed Brittany was staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Not only that but the taller blonde seemed to be drawing closer to her.

"Britt?" Brittany's face was literally inches away from hers.

"The secret is that I love you, Quinn." Brittany whispered, right before capturing Quinn's lips with her own.

Quinn was astonished at the suddenness of Brittany's action. But Brittany's lips were so soft and sweet that Quinn couldn't help but kiss her back. It all just exploded into a world of passion and desire as both girls fell deeper into each other.

When they finally parted, both girls were gasping for air, feeling as though they had just gotten off a rollercoaster. They didn't realize that the elevator doors were already open, and Rachel and Santana were in the living room, with a clear view of the two of them. Rachel cleared her throat.

"What is going on?"

"Uhh..." Quinn was at a loss for words. What could you say, if you got caught kissing your bestfriend by your girlfriend and her girlfriend? Brittany stepped forward into the apartment pulling Quinn with her.

"I have something to say. " Brittany took a deep breath before continuing. "We have all been hiding in one way or another ever since we moved in together. And it's time we stopped. Santana and Rachel, I'm sure you've talked by now and you know what I'm talking about. Quinn, just listen for a moment.

"Love is something we all have. And love lasts forever. We can never run out of it. So, what's wrong about loving more than one person? Why should we just choose one when we have so much love to give? I can see it, even if you can't. We all love one another. And it makes us unhappy if we can't show that love. I want us all to be happy. We just have to accept it and let love make us happy. With love, anything is possible."

Silence fell as the others pondered. It really wasn't a question of whether or not they were in love with each other. It was the truth, a truth that none of them were willing to deny to themselves anymore. The only real question was: Could they do this? Were they ready for a relationship of this magnitude? Of this complexity? Quinn couldn't help but feel a little bit hesitant.

"Isn't this all a little sudden? I mean, Rachel and I only came out last Tuesday, and now, out of the blue, we're all in love with each other?" Brittany frowned, her eyes darting all around her.

"Out of the blue what? I don't see anything blue" Santana sighed and laid a hand on Brittany's arm.

"It's just a figure of speech, Britt."

"Is it though?" Rachel blurted out "Is it really all that sudden? Hasn't this been building up since last year?" She looked at each of them in turn, as realization crept onto their faces.

They all just stood there, eyes continually shifting glances from one to the other. Waiting for someone else to speak first. It was Quinn who broke the silence yet again.

"Can we really do this?" Brittany smirked, unwrapped her book and held it up.

_Polyamory for Dummies_

A beat passed and then the other three girls all collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter, leaving Brittany slightly confused.

"I think Brittany's right though," Rachel said as she picked herself up from the floor, still wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Nothing's impossible when it comes to love." She raised her arms and beckoned them toward her.

"Come here." And they all closed in on her, enveloping her in a group hug.

This was _insane_. Four girls in a committed relationship? None of them knew how this was all going to work out, but they were more than willing to take the risk. And now, as they all looked into each other's eyes, this felt good. This felt great. This felt _right._

They all stayed in the group embrace. Alternating kisses between each of the other girls.

Brittany grinned, taking in the smiles on the faces of the girls she loved. She was overjoyed. She was ecstatic. She was happy. She was really and truly _home._

"I love New York."

.

**A/N: Lol. My bad habit seems to have struck once again. I tend to get impatient and rush myself when I get near the ending. Nevertheless, I hoped you all enjoyed it! And I hope you follow the 'Believe' series, my prequel for this, where I tread the fine line between romance and friendship! (Though I will be occasionally straying past the line from time to time, if you've gotten my little hints from this chapter and the previous one!) **


End file.
